logoquizfandomcom-20200222-history
TV 00001
Laura Belli, Gigio Alberti, Vanni Corbellini, Maddalena Crippa, Laura Morante, Monica Scattini, Naike Rivelli, Riccardo Onorato, Shomen (Remote Control) Taki Nobori (Umbrella), Ryo Nigiri (Handlebar), Tappitsu (Sketch Artist), Mawaryanse (Chauffeur), Gedan no Kamae (Samurai), Tsunahiki (Tug of War), Te Nori (Waiter), Tengu (Elephant), Yubizumo (Thumb Wrestler), Oki (Discard), O Ibari (Big Cheese), Shotokutaishi (Janitor), Tetsu Arei (Dumbbell), Chonmage (Mohawk), Otsumami (Finger Food), Okappiki (Boxer), Kobozu (Mortar & Pestle), Nitoryu A/B/C (Dinner A/B/C) Mario (Sony/Ford/20th Century Fox), Donkey Kong (Philips/Skoda/Castle Rock), Link (Nikon/Renault/Columbia Pictures), Samus (Epson/Audi/New Line Cinema), Dark Samus (Dark Epson/Dark Audi/Dark New Line Cinema), Yoshi (Toshiba/Toyota/Dreamworks), Kirby (Samsung/BMW/Marvel), Fox (Hitachi/Nissan/Lionsgate), Pikachu (TDK/Warner Bros Pictures), Luigi (Sharp/FIAT/Dolby), Ness (Fujitsu/Citroen/Universal), Captain Falcon (Kyocera/Peugeot/Paramount), Jigglypuff (HP/Saturn/Four Star), Peach (Canon/Volkswagen/THX), Daisy (Nokia/Isuzu/Telepictures), Bowser (FujiFilm/Alfa Romeo/Gaumont), Ice Climbers (Sanyo/Chevrolet/Buena Vista), Sheik (Whirlpool/GMC/Icon Productions), Zelda (Electrolux/Buick/Centropolis Entertainment), Dr. Mario (Sony Ericsson/Fox Searchlight Pictures), Pichu (Motorola/Planeta Junior), Falco (Komatsu/Infiniti/Summit Entertainment), Marth (Siemens/Dacia/Tristar Pictures), Lucina (Huawei/Mini/DC Comics), Young Link (Young Nikon/Young Renault/Young Columbia Pictures), Ganondorf (Kodak/Jeep/Lucasfilm), Mewtwo (Asus/Porsche/Revolution Studios), Roy (Technics/Rover/Focus Features), Chrom (Maxell/Mandalay), Mr. Game & Watch (Daikin/Lexus/Regency), Meta Knight (Pioneer/Mazda/Village Roadshow Pictures), Pit (OKI/Chrysler/Orion Pictures), Dark Pit (Dark OKI/Dark Chrysler/Dark Orion Pictures), Zero Suit Samus (Zero Suit Epson/Zero Suit Audi/Zero Suit New Line Cinema), Wario (Casio/Volvo/Artisan Entertainment), Snake (Thomson/Lancia/Silver Pictures), Ike (LG/Pixar), Pokemon Trainer/Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard (Bosch Trainer/Smart Trainer/United Artists Trainer), Diddy Kong (Ricoh/Suzuki/Legendary Pictures), Lucas (Oppo/Image Entertainment), Sonic (Panasonic/Opel/Walt Disney Pictures), King Dedede (Kenwood/Honda/Screen Gems), Olimar (Pentax/Dodge/StudioCanal), Lucario (Acer/Millennium Films), ROB (NPG/Holden/Original Film), Toon Link (Toon Nikon/Toon Renault/Toon Columbia Pictures), Wolf (Compaq/Mercury/Saturn Films), Villager (JVC/Seat/Viacom), Mega Man (Olympus/Subaru/Dimension Films), Wii Fit Trainer (Balay Trainer/Group W Trainer), Rosalina & Luma (Konica & Minolta/Hyundai & Kia/Touchstone & Hollywood), Little Mac (NEC/Mercedes Benz/Metro Goldwyn Mayer), Greninja (Yamaha/Planeta DeAgostini), Palutena (Dell/DeAPlaneta), Pac-Man (IBM/Jerry Bruckheimer), Robin (Lenovo/Intermedia), Shulk (Brother/Cadillac/Geffen), Bowser Jr. (FujiFilm Jr./Alfa Romeo Jr./Gaumont Jr.), Duck Hunt (Polaroid/MG/Polygram), Ryu (Funai/EuropaCorp), Ken (AOC/Digital Factory), Cloud (Xerox/Saab/Amblin), Corrin (3M/Spyglass), Bayonetta (Shachihata/Land Rover/Imagine Entertainment), Inkling (Beko/Entertainment in Video), Ridley (HTC/DisneyToon Studios), Simon (Teka/LUK Internacional), Richter (Fagor/Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures), King K. Rool (Blackberry/River Road), Isabelle (Dymo/Krofft Entertainment) Incineroar (Aorus/Interscope), Piranha Plant (Mitsubishi Denki/Mitsubishi Motors/Miramax Films), Joker (Persona) (Ryobi/BBC Films), Hero/Erdrick (York/IFC Films), Banjo & Kazooie (Schneider/Fred Wolf Films), Terry (Norelco/Bold Films), Byleth (TBA), Mii Fighters (GE Fighters/Hummer Fighters/WWE Fighters) Weegee (Sharpie/Entertainment Film Distributors), Toad (Alcatel/CBS Films), Geno (Microboards/ABC Motion Pictures), Petey Piranha (InFocus/PBS), Waluigi (AT&T/Overture Films), Tingle (Wave/Castle Hill), Gooey (Grundig/Carolco), Krystal (Dyson/DiC), Snivy (Grunkel/Bohbot), Porky (Haier/Datsun/Alliance Atlantis), Ashley (BenQ/Acura/Stage 6 Films), Tails (National/Honda Motorcycles/Destination Films), Knuckles (Insigna/Disney DVD), Shadow (Rowenta/Walt Disney Home Entertainment), Evil Ryu (Evil Funai/Evil EuropaCorp), Chun Li (Philco/1492 Pictures), Mach Rider (Zanussi/Entertainment One), Saki Akamiya (Hotpoint/Embassy Pictures), Rayman (Denon/Daewoo/Pantelion Films), Ristar (Sebo/Cinar), Klonoa (TCL/Cookie Jar), Bomberman (Airis/E1 Entertainment), Crash (Dimplex/Glen Echo), Phoenix Wright (Nevir/Blumhouse), Goku (SanDisk/Warner Premiere), Shantae (Xiaomi/Fortune Star), Nega Shantae (Nega Xiaomi/Nega Fortune Star), Mega Man X (Olympus X/Subaru X/Dimension Films X), Blade (Telefonica), Super Sonic (Super Panasonic/Super Opel/Super Walt Disney Pictures), Zero (Mega Man) (Honor), Chrono (Western Digital), Lloyd Irving (Telefunken), Inuyasha (O2), Naruto (Sylvania), Mr. Incredible (Gigabyte), Blue (Android), Isaac (AEG/Lincoln), Chorus Kids (Pilot/Jaguar), Waddle Dee (Hisense/RAM), Chibi Robo (Exxon Mobil), Black Mage (Fuji Xerox/Saab Scania AB), Sora (Vizio), Monkey D. Luffy (Magnavox), Ichigo (RCA), Sandbag (Emerson), Lyn (Olivetti), Castlevania (Brunswick/SsangYong), Super Link (Super Nikon/Super Renault/Super Columbia Pictures), Toad (Aiwa), Skull Kid (Seiko), Gardevoir (MSI), Dixie Kong (ZTE), Tracer (Intel), Ryu Hayabusa (VTech), Steve (Minecraft) (Boost Mobile), Doom Slayer (Akai), Shovel Knight (Coby), Kyo Kusanagi, Athena Asamiya, Cuphead, FortNite Character, Scorpion, Fio Germi/Marco Rossi/Eri Kasamoto/Tarma Roving, Leon S. Kennedy, Kratos, Heihachi Mishima, Sub Zero, Dante, Arle Nadja, Sora, Runo Misaki Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo, Marvel VS Capcom, X-Men VS Street Fighter, Street Fighter EX, Rival Schools, Street Fighter Alpha 3, Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter EX2, KOF 98, KOF 2002, KOF 2000, Samurai Showdown 2, Samurai Showdown 5, JoJos Bizzarre Adventure, KOF 97, Vampire Savior, Marvel Super Heroes, VS Street Fighter, Garou, Samurai Showdown 4, Marvel Super Heroes, Kizuna Encounter, Street Fighter 2, Street Fighter 3, Fatal Fury Special, Last Blade 2, Real Bout, Art of Fighting, Karnovs Revenge, Breakers Revenge, Cyberbots, SVC Chaos, KOF 95, Windjammers, KOF 94, KOF 99, KOF 2001, X-Men - Child of the Atom, World Heroes, Super Muscle Bomber Duo, Super Gem Fighter, KOF 2003, Samurai Showdown 3, KOF 96, Power Instinct Matrimelee, Waku Waku 7, Rage of the Dragons, Savage Reign Ora In Onda: La Pantera Rosa & Co, Grizzy e i Lemming, Zig & Sharko, Mr. Bean (serie animata), Larva, Miraculous - Ladybug & Chat Noir, Le nuove avventure di Peter Pan, Insieme a Rosie, Hamtaro, New Looney Tunes, The Happos Family, Rekkit Rabbit, Maledetti Scarafaggi, One Piece, A scuola con l'imperatore, A Tutto Reality - Le origini, House of Mouse, Chip & Potato, Doraemon, Angry Birds Toons, Angry Birds Blues, Angry Birds Stella, Piggy Tales, Due uomini e Mezzo, Camera Cafe, Disney Cinemagic, Supercar, A-Team, Dragon Ball Super, Festival dello Zecchino d'Oro 2016, What We Do in the Shadows, A.P. Bio, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Lethal Weapon, I Robinson, Tre cuori in affitto, Willy il Principe di Bel Air, Odd Mom Out, WWE RAW, WWE SmackDown! Mission Impossible, Mission Impossible 2, Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Forever, Batman & Robin, Dragon, Matrix, Matrix Reloaded, Matrix Revolutions, Lara Croft - Tomb Raider, Lara Croft - Tomb Raider 2